masquerade de vampir
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: Naruto's life changes ireversably when a vampire turns him into a creature of the night, watch as Naruto journeys through the ninja world struggling to hold onto his Humanity as he strives to become respected, crossover with whitewolf
1. Chapter 1

hmm this is a first for me I've created a good Naruto story instead of a violent manical sociopath have a good read hmm 

this story is in the Narutoverse but has the white wolf world of Darkness mixed in for fun

what got me to writing this type of story is because I was reading a cool idea that had Naruto as a decendant of a vampire clan but it ended up Naruto talking in some freaky latin and banging his head on the ground repetativly, no kidding practically a whole chapter of it so in my pissed off state I wrote this

its also a tribute to Vampire the masquerade an interesting story based game but much better the the computer game version

warning- I as of yet do not know exactly what this story will contain, most likely violence, horror, sexual situations and other things I have yet to think up

Disclaimer- I am not in the ownership of any of the products I used in the creation in this work of fanfiction

Please enjoy

Legend

'aaa' thought

"aaa" speech

/aaa/ writing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stumbled as he ran through the dark alley shadows playing tricks on his eyes as he moved, his heart beat rapidly inside his chest he knew there was something after him and his legs pumped up and down in an attempt to get away.

whatever was after him felt inherently different to the vilagers and Shinobi who would abuse him at times, no it was much different to them more primal, beastal, violent and malicious, this was something that out for his blood.

Naruto tripped and fell his arms breaking his fall, pain lanced throughout his tired weary body but he knew the monster was right behind him so he ignored the pain and crawled to his feet and ran haphazardly tossing garbage cans behind him in an attempt to slow down the pale monstorsity gliding towards him with its yellow eyes like pinpricks of light under the hood of its cloak.

Stumbling again Naruto turned and drew a training kunai his back close to the alley wall he had taken a wrong turn in his haste to get away and had managed to get himself trapped, nearly eleven years of age Naruto shook violently as the creature from nightmares closed in closer and closer.

gripping his dull kunai Naruto gathered up all his courage in a last ditch attempt to get away "b-back off Freak y-you d-don't know who you're messing with" slashing the kunai out in front of him in a threatning gesture Naruto hoped beyond hope that the tactic worked.

"_hu hu hu hu my my what an energetic little child you are I certainally chose well your blood will most definitly taste delicious_" the sound of the mans voice was cold and distant like an echo of the sound rather then the original voice.

the man moved forward capturing the struggling blonde by the arms and shoulders the young boy's legs kicked out uselessly as he was lifted off the ground "w-what a-are y-you going t-to do to m-me" Naruto whimpered out voice quivering with each word he spoke.

the man grinned revealing pearly white fangs that gleamed in the pale light of the moon and he moved his mouth close to Naruto's ear and whispered in the same hollow voice he used before "_I'm going to drain you of your life hu hu hu._"

The kunai clattered onto the concrete ground as the hands ripping it drew slack and loose his eyes unfocused as the shadowy man plunged his teeth into Naruto's neck drinking deep as he did so.

Naruto had felt the teeth bite into him the second before the man begun to drink and found himself unable to move as his body loosened and relaxed horrified that being bitten was putting him into a state euphoria, the feeling of bliss was overwhelming more so for a person who had never had anything to feel good about or held close to by another.

The feeling abruptly ended as he was dropped unceromoniously onto the cold, hard ground he felt so very weak the amount of blood taken from was most definintly fatal and he resigned himself to his fate closing his so very tired eyes.

But then something regestered to his senses the man said something that frightened him more then his death and the prospect of never being remembered or achieving his goals "_No my sweet little child, no you are not going to get off with such a simple painless demise, I will bestow onto thee an unholy boon so you may continue on with such sweet delicate dispair._"

A thick bitter liquid dripped into Naruto's open mouth and his eyes opened wide it tasted beautiful and drew him to achingly lift himself from the ground to the source of the intense yet soothing pleasure which was the man's bleeding wrist.

abandoning thoughts of disgust Naruto brought his mouth over the man's wrist and latched on first delicatly then with more ferver gripping with all his might, abruptly he was ripped away from the source of pleasure into the alley wall and slumped there for several seconds.

An unidentifiable cold washed over him and he spasmed, pain unbearable, pain unimaginable coursed about and he felt instinctivly that parts of him were starting to shut down and die, the heart beat that was sounding in his ears slowed and eventually stopped alltogether and he lay there panting yet not breathing.

the shrowded man leaned in close to Naruto so close that Naruto could smell the blood reidue in the man's mouth "_I'm going to leave you here so you can fester in your despair and wollow in your useless attempt to make something of your unlife and in the end when those around you that you call friends hate, despise and drive you away then, then you will seek me for solace and aceptance._"

weak from the transformation Naruto could only watch the man walk away the last words he heard from him was a name "_**Decurio Malferm.**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hours past before Naruto could drag himself off the cold unforgiving ground, he stumbled and shuffled his feet making his way slowly to the majestic tower of the Hokage of Konoha thankfully those still wandering around at this hour were too busy dragging themselves off to bed to worry about a bloodied blonde boy wobling through the streets.

eventually Naruto had got to the building stumbling up the stairs and ignoring the late night staff and ninja going about their buisness most simply turning a blind eye to the boy knowing that he caused little if any trouble even when left alone.

Naruto moved along the hall to the receptionist outside the Hokage's office "I-I need to see the old man i-its important" the receptionist a young male chunin looked at him for a short second before noticing the urgancy in the young boys face "Hokage-sama is currently asleep but I will inform him at once" the man said disapearing in a puff of smoke.

Walking into the hokage's office Naruto slumped into a chair slightly more relaxed in the familar room where he waited and waited the time ticking by until serveral puffs of smoke anounced the presence of the Hokage, three medic-nins and a squad of Anbu.

"Naruto-kun what ever is the mat..." the last word was caught in the old man's throat as he took in the visage of Naruto his skin pale and sickly and eyes bleached to a yellow that glowed slightly even in the well lit room.

"my god Naruto, Naruto are you all right what has happened to you" Hokage called anxiety seeping into the cool baratone voice, Naruto's eyes widened before he broke down completly infront of the old man "h-he a-atacked m-m-me and I couldn't -sob- get a-away" a shudder was let out as Naruto begun to cry his tears a crimson red which the Hokage instantly recognised as blood.

"calm down Naruto-kun and tell me from the begining who was it and what did he do" the Hokage knew what had happened though and thought that none of those wretched creatures still existed as he had not seen hide nor hair of them for over 40 years.

recomposing himself Naruto bit back a sob and told Sarutobi of his encounter with the man who named himself Decurio Malferm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi looked over the young boy and his heart ached 'his life has been too painful for most to bare and he has to survive through this as well' "Naruto-kun there is something you must know it is of what happened to you this night and I must ask that you keep this a secret, the truth of the matter is that what you've described is the ritual to create a vampire, one of the dead that drinks the blood of others to continue their survival."

Naruto looked shocked but only nodded in response allowing the Sandaime to continue his explaination "there is much I must warn you of so nothing bad will happen to you but know that I will always be there for you, the first thing I must warn you of is sunlight has become harmful to you so please keep yourself covered totally at all times."

"second is that you will need blood to survive, I know this will seem hard for you at first but I will set you up into a place that can help you live it is near the hospital and has no windows, third is most likely the hardest challenge you will face it is a curse of the vampirism and is called simply the Beast, the beast is a lust for the taking of life and I cannot stress this enough but you must learn to control it or it will consume you."

Naruto lifted his tear stained face and choked out a sentance "what about my dream, ca-can I still be a ninja Oji-san" Sarutobi lowered his gaze to his desk and tightened his hands under the desk 'I can't, I just can't let him be hurt from this I have to give him some hope' "Naruto-kun it may be harder but being a vampire will also have benefits."

the Hokage paused slightly to take another breath and get the right words so it wouldn't hurt the young blood sucker "Vampires can't use Chakra as it is the basis of life but they can use powers that were called Disciplines which could be powered through the blood they ingest" Naruto didn't know what ingest actually meant but gathered it meant eat or drink seeing as it was related to a vampire.

"I actually have several tomes on Kindred lore and their powers, this was back in time long since past where Vampires and hunters waged war, back before the collapse of the great cities and before the discovery of Chakra, many of the tomes are taken from both sides of the battles."

sighing as the blonde and recently yellow eyed boy shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair Sarutobi knew something was on his mind but had to wait until Naruto voiced the thoughts "-sigh- Naruto it is late and we can discuss this tomorrow when you think with a clear mind until then I will have an Anbu escort you to your new housing, and Naruto..."

"yes Hokage-sama" naruto said nervous of what the kind man would say.

"take care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the house which was lit by ceiling lamps a fridge was off in a corner of the room and on the kitchen table was a note and a package, the Anbu that escorted him there had left already so he opened the letter atop the package and read its contents.

/dear Naruto/

/inside the package is a heavy cloak and clothing that you will need to wear while out in the daylight, I had managed to find an artefact that should help you while in sunlight. It was an object that was much sought after towards the end of the vampiric wars/

/It is a ring named darkened day and can absorb the rays of the sun in short bursts allowing you to survive short times in daylight unclothed and rechages during the night, the light it distorts is minisculse at best and is unoticable so you have nothing to worry about it being found out, three hours is about the most it can take before needing to charge itself/

/I have also taken the liberty of getting the frige stocked with medical blood and animal blood so you have not need to go hungry and I will be over in the morning to check up on you, sleep tight/

/Sarutobi/

Naruto carefully folded the letter and put it back on the table and took note of the package opening it haphazardly, inside the first thing he saw was a slim silver ring with two rubies set into the head of it, two curved fanges were also present on the ring either side of each other.

underneath it was two large thick books one named catchingly 'Vampires and You' the second older and much more expensive 'Arcana de Cainite' looking at the two tomes he voiced his oppinions of reading them later.

at the bottom of the pile was a set of clothing, form fitting ninja body suit, heavy body length dark green cloak with a massive hood, a thick white cloth opera mask with reflective lenses another note tucked inside its folds.

/Vampires are notoriously sensetive to sunlight or light in general but this is the best I can do at such short notice/ smiling Naruto picked everything up and stored them on a bed side table in the room opposite the kitchen and with a weary sigh fell into the bed for a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end chapter

Author's notes

hmm so what do you think I had had this idea for a while now a finally got round to creating it, it will probably be a week or two before I update it until then


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm second chapter here how'd you like the first chapter, this is a kind of explanation chapter so you can't expect much action never the less I tried to make it as interesting as possible 

warning- may contain graphic scenes of violence, horror, sexual situations and other stuff I am yet to think up

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, white wolf products or any other thing I am likely to use

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke with a start, the room was cold and void of light and the images of the previous night returned to him suddenly with frightning clarity

Sakily Naruto moved out of the bed and towards the dresser and took the clothing that the Hokage had left him last night, he donned the two piece gray body suit and matching gloves 'Ugh' he thought the outfit was so unlike the orange clothing he normally wore 'I'm never gonna be noticed with this, its so dull suppose I'll just ask the old man when he gets here'

Next he slipped on the dark green cloak and staggered slightly due to its weight 'damn whats this made of, lead?' Naruto's inner voice exagereated slightly, the fact that the cloak was tripple layered and went down to his ankles crossed his mind when evaluating the reason for its weight

Naruto then lifted a pair of equally gray footpads with leather soles, slipping them on he noticed something about them 'hey the inside of these are made of metal' and indeed they were Naruto vaguely remembering what they were 'I think the leather is to mask sound and the metal is to protect the bottom of the foot'

Picking up the next articale of clothing he studdied it scrutinising each and every detail, what the blonde vampire was peering at so intently was a white cloth mask its own silver reflective eyes stared back ominously, the size of it went from the top of his forehead to the tip of his nose and covered the whole area on either side of his upper cheeks leaving the whole jaw uncovered

Tying up the string after placing it over his face Naruto opened his eyes, nothing looked particularly different when he saw throw the reflective lens except maybe the harshness of the light in the ceiling after he turned it on 'I guess it probably helps and my eyes arn't stinging anymore so I better thank the old man when he gets here'

Moving infront of the dressing mirror he appraised himself twisting this way and that to capture his full image "I guess it'll do even if it isn't orange, maybe I can ask the old man to get me a flouresent coloured cloak next time"

not expecting an answer Naruto was quite surprise when said 'Old man' replied from the bedroom doorway "-chuckle- hmm Naruto-kun I really think something that bright may be bad for you and the clothes on you at the moment look good Naruto-kun"

"Old man" Naruto exclaimed running straight into Sarutobi and hugging him at the waist "You probably have a millon questions to ask me but first you should drink" prying the too hyper to be a dead person of of himself Sarutobi made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, Naruto was nearly bowled over by the smell of blood all different types mixed into a collage life sustenece

He was however rudely shocked from the smells when a blood pack impacted with his nose, reacting with a speed he didn't know he possesed Naruto caught it before it even made its fall "you were in a kind of shock last night Naruto-kun so you may not remember but I told you that you will need blood to survive"

taking note of the slightly disgusted look on Naruto's face the old man continued "One of the most important things you will need to remember Naruto" the hokage's voice became serious "is that the hungrier you get the more chance you have of hurting others"

that shocked Naruto 'no I can't let that happen' looking down at the medical bag he gingerly bit down on the surface and begun to drink, the taste was exquisite and overwhelming he had tasted blood before but now, but now it changed completly like a sweetness that he couldn't get enough of, draining the whole bag Naruto felt instantly better sated and complete

seating themselves at the table Naruto innocently looked at the Hokage waiting for more of an explanation the Hokage rubbed his brow before starting the renewed conversation "I told you last night that there lives inside a vampire a thing called the beast and I meant it, it is something so terribly strong and evil that you keep it on a constant leesh or it will hurt those you wish to protect"

"the next thing you must remember is that left uncovered a vampire will burn from direct light from the sun, that ring can help you slightly but you must remember to keep yourself covered up" looking at the Old man Naruto voiced something that didn't quite add up "why is it you know so much"

"in my early days I was a vampire hunter, we drove out what vampire was left from the village and protected the townspeople from harm, much of my knowledge was handed down to me and the ring you are wearing is a memento from a particularly powerful vampire ohh she was quite powerful"

Naruto noticed a small blush appear on the old man's face and came to an instant conclusion "damn perverted old fart" Naruto muttered under his breath just loud enough for said 'fart' to hear "erm anyway onto the next subject food Vampires can't eat or drink things other then blood" "no ramen" "yes no ramen you'll just end up throwing it all up, you body can no longer handle food"

Naruto cast his eyes downward but the hokage moved on "you failed the last gennin exam the next one will be your second try am I right" Naruto nodded ashamed at failing his first try "you may as well make the best of the situation you're given, in dying you lost your chakra and the ability to make it, it will make you extremly hard to detect and now that you're changed you no longer need to breathe"

"But without chakra how will I be a ninja" Naruto's voice took on an extremly whiny note and Sarutobi chuckled then ruffled the blondes hair which was sticking up slightly due to the mask "-chuckle- Naruto-kun Vampires even the newest of them can be comparable to a jounin in terms of raw power" this made Naruto straighten his back the thought of kicking the ass of the arrogant bastards that kept calling him a loser would get a rude awakening

"Vampires can through the use of their blood increase their physical nature for a short amount of time, many also in my time could use powers which they called 'Disciplines', they divided themselves into a myrid of clans and subclans much like our own vilage except that they became they're own worst enimies which made the hunters jobs much easier"

Naruto looked at the old man for a long while before nodding showing that the infomation had finally worked its way through his head "so thats whats going to help me be a ninja even without chakra?" Sarutobi nodded then moved his discusion forward "another matter you must take heed of is your body, even if you get cut or wounded except for an initial amount of blood from the wound any cut will not bleed and you will no longer heal naturally, it is also something you will have to learn to do by yourself"

the hokage hesitated for a second not sure how to continue "there is another factor of your body though... being a vampire means you will not age or grow up, I'm sorry Naruto but you will stay this way for the rest of your life" he looked at Naruto and too his surprise was taking it rather well "sooo if I'm not going to get any older that means..."

"... I have forever to be the best and it won't matter how long I'll take, I suppose it'll suck after a while but with what I've been given it means I can protect everyone and prove my existance" Sarutobi was taken aback he had expected Naruto to curse or cry that his luck was so bad but also the reason why he was happy shocked him too

Naruto continued though "I don't think I'm going to be able to be Hokage though, I doubt they'd want a kid that can't put up with the sun as their leader" the hokage just nodded nothing could be said to the statement

lightening the mode Sarutobi changed the subject "its two weeks until this years acadamy starts up again, I want you in that time to get used to your new body and memorise the books I gave you including the ninja handbook, understood"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto answered getting serious

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reading an excerpt of the book Naruto lazed back in the relative darkness of the room only slightly iluminated from the ceiling lamp

_Vampires exist as both myth and reality there is much debate as to how they came to exist, the first theory was that Vampire came about through an advanced bloodline that allowed them to change they're bodies significantly this theory was later disproved and thown out when tests found that vampires had absolutely no relation to each other_

_the second theory was a form of specialized ninjutsu or sealing technique, many forms of medical ninjutsu were capable of creating a sembalance of life in a dead body but as of yet unable to create something akin to a vampire_

_the act of creating a vampire was found by a now deceased vampire hunter, the act is much like a blood born disease being transmitted via ingestion, surprising enough is that by itself the blood isn't enough to cause the change, one must be drained of nearly all their blood before given the blood to change happens_

_the body remarkably dies in all its funcutions and for all intents and purposes the person should be unmoving as there are not even electrical signals flowing from the brain, vampires range widely in form and appearances some horibly disfigured from the transformation and others gain attributes and abilities that affect they're body or mind_

_Vampires themselves claim to have their own ideas for how they came about but can differ greatly, one of the most prodoment theories they have is of a mystical nature as a man named Caine had slew his brother and caused himself damnation from the god he worshiped, they the vampires also theorised that Caine created the rest of the vampire clans_

flipping to a new section Naruto continued his reading

_Ghouls are the product of a living creature feeding off the blood of a vampire without first being drained by said vampire, Ghouls while having many of the powers of a vampire differ in their forms of weakness Ghouls can stand in the presence of sunlight and are amost indistinguishable to any other human or animal until they begin using they're powers_

_the most common power of recorded Ghouls was a discipline Vampires called potence the supernatural power to exert more force into an action much like how a ninja uses chakra to strengthen the blows they inflict, Ghouls as long as they have the blood of a vampire in them stop aging and can heal their wounds just as a Vampire does_

_Ghouls are recorded as retainers and bodyguards to the Vampire and were often controled through an act known as a blood oath which when fed blood at three different occasions will cause Ghoul and vampire alike to become bonded and completly submisive to the maker of the bond_

'scary' Naruto thought deciding not to dwell too long on the idea of forcing another to his will and flipping again to a different section this part about the clans themselves

_there are or were many clans of vampires each with different specializations and weaknesses some are cataloged below_

_Brujah- perfect in both mind and body Brujah consider themselves scholars and warriors, though they are almost human in the actions they take all suffer a short temper that can lead many of them to attacking indescriminatly recorded infomation states most brujah had speed and power matching the disciplines clerity and potence and a charisma they call simply presence_

_Gangrel- Gangrel resemble much of the beast that is inside all vampires and have been known to be able to grow animal parts every time they fall victim to frenzy, most at peace in nature gangrel are capable of calling and controling animals, they can also shrug off huge amounts of damage_

"ugh why do they use so many words" rubbing his eyebrow and forehead Naruto decided to put down the book which he had gone half way through of and slipped on his footpads and poured himself a glass of animal blood before walking out the door fully covered no particular destination in mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun glared down upon him even under the protective clothing that left nothing uncovered Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha getting used to the feel of moving without chakra it seemed odd even without the chakra he was moving swiftly and with so much more fluidly then he did before like whatever was stopping him from advancing had disapeared.

Unknown to Naruto his thoughts weren't that far off they're mark the seal on his stomach had done its job when Naruto 'died' killing the demon trapped inside him all without even him knowing and all that was left was an extremly large corpse of a nine tailed fox and the mountain loud of chakra which with nowhere to syphon off to simply laid there like a lake of red.

Making his way down one of the many paths Naruto came upon a training field which was strangly littered with hundreds of weapons ranging from kunai and shuriken to kama and tanto blades "woo now thats overboard" walking past the piles of weapons Naruto saw a girl continuing to throw weapon after weapon into training dummies

the girl didn't look all that petite like the other kunoichi he'd seen in the accadamy, wearing a sleeveless chinese tang shirt and similar pants, she hadn't noticed him yet and Naruto's mind whirled at the tricks he could pull, creeping slowly behind her Naruto surpressed a chuckle

Tenten had a sense of forboding around her but bit it down as she threw weapon after weapon into the targets, the forboding only increased as she felt a hoarse breath next to her ear which made her jump into the air with a shriek

Naruto rolled around the ground in laughter "oh god you should have seen your face that was halarious" Tenten glared at the cloaked and masked boy "who the hell are you and why the hell did you do that just now, and stop laughing"

once Naruto recovered significantly he lifted himself off the ground and looked at the girl who was blushing a deep scarlet "heh he my Name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto I uhh I'm an accadamy student I failed the last exam and was out here to train" NAruto finished lamely scratching the back of his head his hood moving slightly.

Tenten looked then stared and finally slumped her shoulders in defeat "you know you look pretty suspecious with that outfit Naruto" the blonde in response looked at her blankly not fully comprehending what she meant "ohh you mean this" he said pointing at the mask

"well you see I kinda have to wear this now for special reasons" Tenten raised an eyebrow but didn't voice any interest "ehh anyway if you're using the training area I'll just go find another one" starting to walk off Tenten interupted his departure "you can stay if you want, I'd like the company anyway"

Naruto turned and grinned then frowned "I forgot to ask what your name was" the girl looked at him then smiled " I'm Tenten also an accadamy student and if all goes well this will be my last year glad to meet you Naruto"

with the introductions made they both settled down to each of their respective training

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto soon found two of his disciplines both by accident the first when he managed to get by a rebounding kunai of Tenten's and not even get cut by it displaying a skill in fortitude though the act of being hit by the kunai surprised Naruto enough that he tripped over his own feet taking with him a very large chunk of wooden log he was training with

Picking himself out of a tangled heap Naruto picked up the Kunai which had a very large somewhat comical bend to the tip

"ehh he he sorry about that" Naruto said giving the damaged weapon back to Tenten who stared at the weapon in shock before she locked gazes with Naruto's mask "just what the hell are you made of"

scratching the back of his head Naruto would look sheepish if he hadn't had most of himself covered in a mysterious looking outfit

"hmm I guess this is as good a time as any to end my training, I'll see you in class Naruto"

looking at the retreating form Naruto couldn't help but smile 'my first friend'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end chapter

Authors notes- so what do you think?

hmm alot of things in the story I had to change because it wouldn't really fit into the story like sunlight I had to give something that gave Naruto a way of going around during the day so in this vampires are a bit more resistant to sun

I also had to figure out a reason why the world wasn't swamped with Vampires, if anyone wants to know about the vampires you'll either have to listen to the explainations I give every now or then or procure a vampire the Masquerade handbook, fir this story the majority is taken from the dark ages book and some from the modern

next chapter accadamy time and new friends


End file.
